five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Freddy's Fanon Wiki:Chat/Logs/25 February 2015
01:54 Hellooo 01:55 hey dere 01:55 Whats up? 01:55 just wanting to discuss something about the RP. 01:55 good or bad 01:56 or neither 01:56 hrm... neither. 01:56 K, what is it? 01:57 I was wanting to talk about what would happen if Danny got into the office again. 01:57 Okay 01:57 I was thinking that he would say something like hi gau, 01:58 FRICK! 01:58 (Cereal) 01:58 Hi gao 01:58 (lol) 01:58 Hello my children 01:58 My game is broken 01:58 what game?\ 01:59 Freddy Emblem 01:59 Too many guys 01:59 when in doubt, ADD MORE! 01:59 (lol) 01:59 hi mib 01:59 (cereal) 01:59 MIB 01:59 I have arrived.... 01:59 Sup MIB 01:59 Hello! 01:59 8, you skrub xD 02:00 wut? what did I do? 02:00 So, about that too many males problem you have, Gao.... 02:00 "When in doubt, add more!" -8 02:00 8 makes the best speeches 02:01 Anyway, I saw you were gonna add more females, MIB 02:01 No one is viewing Mash and Smash enough :( 02:01 I'm counting the numbers 02:01 No idea what anyone thinks of them 02:01 How do you know that? 02:01 The could be being visited by millions 02:01 I saw Mash and Smash, Rage. I think it's a creative idea. 02:01 But people might not have the time to comment 02:01 Two heads?! 02:01 I mean comments. Thats what I mean, views will always be greater than comments. 02:01 *mind blown* 02:02 Recent activity 02:02 Look 02:02 TMK made ONE teaser for his new game and now it has a page 02:02 Expert game design there 10/10 02:02 YES! 02:02 Too much water 4/8 -IGN 02:02 Im making a game right now actually 02:03 "Five Night's at Freddy's: Fear Reimagined" 02:03 Me to. 02:03 I'm making a game too! 02:03 Five Nights At Nintendoland! 02:03 Well, it's kinda with everyone 02:03 But I'm working on two right now 02:04 Freddy Emblem and Star Foxy, after which I will move onto Five Nights at Fazzy's and then a sequel to one of my most loved projects 02:04 But its still in Teaserland. Anybody wanna help with the teasers? I don't have enough time to make the teasers. 02:04 How would I make teasers? I may help, just how? 02:05 Just make a picture to promote the game! 02:05 Like the FNAF 3 teasers! 02:05 Speaking of which...... 02:05 I know. I just don't have any ideas right now. 02:05 Be right back. 02:05 Making a teaser. 02:05 Oh, I can't draw. Literally, I can't. Unless I make a digital picture, which, depending on what you want me to do I may be able to make it happen. 02:06 Haha 02:06 Haa-ng 02:06 Oh btw 02:06 MIB 02:06 Oh, nevermind 02:06 ManinBlack007JK 02:06 Ping 02:06 Hi vin 02:06 Herro 02:06 HIA HAA-NG! 02:07 I just thought of what Toy Lindsay (Being the only human character, well, kinda human) and Ron's child would look like 02:07 Huehuehue 02:07 Huehuehue 02:07 Does no one get it 02:06 Hi vin 02:06 Herro 02:06 HIA HAA-NG! 02:07 I just thought of what Toy Lindsay (Being the only human character, well, kinda human) and Ron's child would look like 02:07 Huehuehue 02:07 Huehuehue 02:07 Does no one get it 02:08 Hi 02:08 MIB was scared 02:08 He did not want to know of the thing 02:08 Hi fox 02:08 No one gets it 02:08 Seriously, it's simple 02:08 Hi fox. 02:09 Y'all, imma go count things like the smart alec I am 02:09 Be right bacl 02:09 *back 02:09 M'kay 02:17 I have returned 02:17 I counted things 02:17 what did you count? 02:18 That's a secret 02:19 huh. 02:20 Back! 02:21 HI MIB. what did you make a teaser for? 02:21 WB mib 02:21 Just finished my teaser, which is just the map layout 02:21 For what? 02:21 Five Nights At The Inventory 2. It's being uploaded. 02:23 k. 02:23 Almost done? 02:23 ! 02:24 Is it done?! 02:25 Just put it on a blog post. 02:25 k. 02:25 :3 02:25 le gasp! 02:26 Eeeeeeeee! 02:26 I have an idea for a teaser! 02:26 Im so excited! 02:26 MIB 02:27 I did the thing 02:27 gonna post it to the the blog post I made the pther day! 02:27 Really? Sweeeet! 02:27 Sweet! 02:27 My teaer is uploaded 02:27 *teaser* 02:27 on the page Five Night's at Freddy's: Fear Reimagined 02:28 Saw! I'm curious, indeed..... 02:28 I tried to just make a generic sequel name 02:29 Thats literally it. I just pictured Markiplier saying "Hello everybody my name is Markiplier and welcome to let's play Five Night's at Freddy's:(X)" 02:29 So I tried to picture something that sounded good and like a horror genre name 02:29 Just add 2. Me and Scott did that. Not that I know Scott. :3 02:29 What characters were you planning to add to Freddy Emblem, MIB? 02:30 Toy Soda, Hannah, Tinsay,....just to name a few. 02:31 We need 7 02:31 Naomi is also a candidate...I can make a page for her now if you need it. 02:33 All my characters are in it, 'cept Dolly 02:33 So I can't add anyone else 02:33 Golden Lindsay could work....if golden animatronics are allowed..... 02:34 Golden Lindsay is technically a guy though 02:34 She is FEMALE. 02:34 HIS SOUL ACCEPTS THAT. 02:34 Inhabited by male spirit is male enough for me 02:34 Okay....sorry. 02:35 ......Let me look at my animatronics real quick.... 02:35 It'a 'k 02:35 Just that I doubt anyone would marry someone as violent s Golden Lindsay 02:36 True...Gold Lins did beat his wife too..... 02:36 When she was Lins's father.... 02:38 Just finished the plot for FNAFFR 02:38 Okay....I have Merle, Tinsay, Toy Soda, Hannah,....and one Ify duo that you may or may not accept. 02:38 Thats all imma work on for now 02:38 Okay. :3 02:39 Who is the duo? 02:39 Except maybe a trailer. Like, what a trailer WOULD be. 02:39 Valerie and Gold Foxy. I know you said no humans, but I'm just throwing ideas here. 02:39 Gold Foxy is a woman?! 02:40 Oh.....hell. No....sorry. 02:40 Hm 02:40 ....Sorry. Stupid idea.,.. 02:40 Well 02:40 Having those 4 is still four 02:41 I'll use some more of Vinny's 02:41 Okay....I had another crazy idea. 02:41 What is it? 02:42 What is the game, Gao? 02:42 The Same 02:42 Or whatever your talking about 02:42 Ignroe that. 02:42 Freddy Emblem 02:42 The Seamstress haunting a suit. 02:42 I GOT IT 02:42 What 02:42 ? 02:42 Just use four that you had, and use thesethree I got from Vinny 02:42 Daca, Maravedi and 02:43 Cissee, I guess, trying to find out what happened to Phobe or something 02:43 Okay! I'll make their classes! 02:43 For mine, I mean. 02:43 Can you link, gao? 02:43 User blog:Gaomon332/Freddy Emblem Character Signups Stage Three (Marriage system)#comm-18995 02:44 Oh, if it includes shipping, sorry, I am NOT joining XD 02:44 Pfft, suit yourself 02:44 Yes.... 02:44 Your choice for not joining the best game on the site 02:45 Im starting to realize the joy of shipping.... 02:45 Mr. Handy: IT'S THE JOY OF CREATION... FOOL 02:45 Shut it Handy, cretin 02:45 Lindsay: *Baseball bat* 02:45 BATTA SWI! 02:45 SWING! 02:45 *Bonk* 02:45 Smash's quote is actually inspired by his quote... 02:46 The two are kinda similar...:3 02:46 Yeah. I just love that quote lol 02:47 The coolest thing though... Smash can break down your door. 02:47 I think that was pretty damn awesome for me to make XD 02:47 Mr. Handy and Lindsay is almost like Tom and Jerry on this wiki.....I just noticied... 02:47 XD 02:47 lol 02:48 And their theme songs(Mash and Smash I mean) 02:48 I can even picture Lindsay as a mouse and Handy as a big black cat...:D. Mash and Smash are really cool, Rage. :3 02:48 Thanks, and yeah, same here XD 02:49 Handy is actually one of my favorites on the wiki 02:49 Just because of how vividly I can picture him in the games 02:49 in the ACTUAL games I mean 02:49 So is mine. My dream team is Lindsay, Handy, Valerie, The FNAF3 Animatronic, and Mash and Smash. 02:50 My dream team is Danny Phanto, Mash and Smash, The Puppet, and Mr. Handy 02:50 Is the new animatronic's name Springtrap? I heard about that.....I like that name. I think Lindsay would get along with him. 02:51 Yes, his name is Springtrap 02:51 Cool! :3 02:51 It was confirmed by Scott in an announcement he deleted not too soon after posting it 02:52 I can't wait....I have a story ready for Springtrap and Lindsay meeting.... 02:52 "You great people found Spri... I mean the new animatronic's name! Great eyes, everyone! ;) " 02:52 Heh. Yay. 02:52 Scott you genius, you..... 02:52 hey guys! back from making that teaser. 02:53 :D 02:53 I should make an Ask Danny Phanto... he'd be pretty cool in answers 02:53 :D :D :D :D 02:53 Warning: Merle will try to sell him something. 02:54 Mash and Smash react to Hulk Smash 02:54 Smash: That's not where my name came from... 02:54 Actually, it is Smash. 02:54 Smash: O_O 02:54 I ha 02:54 IT IS UPLOADED! 02:55 I have a reaction! 02:55 Oh wait! I have to see! 02:55 Cool Teaser, im about to make either a Phonecall for FNAFFR or a teaser about the villain 02:56 I know that face from somewhere...WAIT A MINUTE! 02:56 what? :3 02:56 IS THAT WACKO!? FROM ANINMANICS!? 02:56 Hey guys, you should check out this song called "The Noose" by "A Perfect Circle" 02:56 IK MIB! I THOUGHT THE SAME! 02:56 maybe... 02:57 That's my childhood! :'D 02:57 Which should I do? A Teaser related to the villain of my game or a phonecall on the page of the game? 02:58 Teaser. :3 02:58 K 02:58 If the teaser was of the animaniacs, it would be yakko. 02:59 not saying that it is, by just let that tought dwell in your mind... 02:59 *thought 03:03 QUICK, GIVE ME A BADA** VILLAIN NAME! 03:03 JUST LIKE A NICKNAME OR SOMETHING 03:05 BLACKRAGE!!!! 03:05 Okay. 03:06 why? 03:06 Im thinking of a name for a villain but idk 03:06 And im just looking for something bad a. 03:07 darkwing 03:07 darkwing duck 03:07 Xante 03:07 nice. 03:07 The name of my Sonic OC 03:08 cool. 03:10 Sonic OC? 03:11 As you can see, im a pro at those. 03:11 heh. 03:13 Gau, have you seen the teaser for my game? 03:13 Mm hm 03:14 Reminds me of Oswald 03:14 ? 03:14 whos Oswald? 03:17 Teaser is uploaded 08:22 Howdy! 08:22 Hello 08:23 I'm looking forward to seeing Freddy Emblem done! :D 08:23 It'll be pretty extensive 08:23 But I guess I can do the thing some more now 08:23 But then again, long pages aren't bad. 08:24 According to the 'Special:LongPages' area, one of Silver's is at the very top. (Top = best/biggest) 08:25 But that's just size. 08:25 I think I'll change that 08:25 Okie 08:27 And then maybe Freddy Emblem 2 and 3 08:27 EVEN MOAR :3 08:27 But just three, I don't wanna go overboard 08:27 Jk 08:27 XD 08:28 Freddy Emblem 2 features only humans. Animatronics have become extinct and are just a legend, but one evildoer seeks to change that. His name is... Purple Man 08:28 Well this will be interesting.. *points to Sapella who is half-human along side half-animatronic* 08:28 Hm 08:28 Oh well. 08:29 Freddy Emblem 3 features both 08:29 I wonder why? (sarcasm) 08:29 Uh, not because of Sapella 08:29 I know that. 08:29 For more and more options. 08:30 Andyesimsayingmoreships 08:30 But it features both because an evil guy has taken over the world, and there are a few people left whom revive the heroes of old. Just one problem though, they are spread out throughout the entire world. The heroes must find their comrades and defeat the evil guy and return the world back to it's original, peaceful self! 08:31 Original? I THINK NOT. It's fine. 08:31 Welp, be on tomorrow. 08:31 Humans and Animatronics cannot marry cos that's just gross in my opinion 08:32 Okay, see ya 08:32 Farewell. For now. 08:37 Hello. 08:37 Gao? 08:38 Hey there, Silb 08:38 *Silv 08:39 Any good music you can recommend for working on something? To make it less boring for me... 08:40 Working on something? Hmm...any kind in particular? 08:41 Hmm...are you thinking of any particular kind of music? 08:41 Nah, just something that will make things a litttle easier, make time pass a bit quicker 08:41 *little 08:42 Um...try the album "Melody AM" by Royksopp....has a mix of upbeat and chilled-out electronic music. Usually works for me. 08:43 Hello. 08:43 M'kay, thanks 08:43 Hello 08:43 You're very welcome. 08:43 I might be leaving now. 08:44 M'kay 08:44 Bai 08:48 Hi 08:49 What a late greeting 08:51 Late Greetings... I like the sound of that, I'm gonna use that for the title of a story 08:52 Hello again. 08:52 Wait...Ironbert, are you a Chat Mod or something? 08:53 Yeah 08:53 He's a chat mod 08:53 Since when? 08:37 Hello. 08:37 Gao? 08:38 Hey there, Silb 08:38 *Silv 08:39 Any good music you can recommend for working on something? To make it less boring for me... 08:40 Working on something? Hmm...any kind in particular? 08:41 Hmm...are you thinking of any particular kind of music? 08:41 Nah, just something that will make things a litttle easier, make time pass a bit quicker 08:41 *little 08:42 Um...try the album "Melody AM" by Royksopp....has a mix of upbeat and chilled-out electronic music. Usually works for me. 08:43 Hello. 08:43 M'kay, thanks 08:43 Hello 08:48 Hi 08:49 What a late greeting 08:51 Late Greetings... I like the sound of that, I'm gonna use that for the title of a story 08:53 He's a chat mod 08:53 Since when? 08:53 That's new news. 08:53 Who Me 08:53 That's new news. 08:53 Who Me 08:54 Who cleared it 08:54 Cleared what? 08:55 Oh 08:55 It's probably his first time with chat log 08:56 It clears the whole chat 08:56 And can get kinda annoying at times 08:56 Ah. Okay. 08:56 I am planning an enormous game. 08:56 I already posted two sneak peeks on the little machine. 08:57 I'll tell you the numbers of them if you don't know which ones they are. 08:58 88828-9 and 93139-4. 08:58 I did 200233-2 08:58 Also, look at the message I posted on Foxstar's wall 08:58 Message Wall:Foxstar241 08:58 Tell me what you think 08:59 Or this, if you can't find it 08:59 Thread:19208 09:00 He returns 09:00 I'll tell you what I think. I like it. 09:00 Hi 09:00 "EVERYBODY SQUASH THE SECURITY GUAR- I MEAN PAGE" -Best quote I've ever written. 09:00 Hello there 09:01 Why does it say chat hacks initialized???? 09:01 Just the pings 09:01 LOL 09:01 And multiPM, and AFK 09:01 I am new to this fanon. 09:01 And Multikick but only I can use that 09:01 Hello, City 09:01 Hello guys. 09:02 Welcome to the City 09:02 Nice reply silvercyberlink! 09:02 Hello 09:02 did you know god of death love apples? 09:02 Hi 08:56 I am planning an enormous game. 08:56 I already posted two sneak peeks on the little machine. 08:57 I'll tell you the numbers of them if you don't know which ones they are. 08:58 88828-9 and 93139-4. 08:58 I did 200233-2 08:58 Also, look at the message I posted on Foxstar's wall 08:58 Message Wall:Foxstar241 08:58 Tell me what you think 08:59 Or this, if you can't find it 08:59 Thread:19208 09:00 "EVERYBODY SQUASH THE SECURITY GUAR- I MEAN PAGE" -Best quote I've ever written. 09:00 Hello there 09:01 Just the pings 09:01 LOL 09:01 And multiPM, and AFK 09:01 I am new to this fanon. 09:01 And Multikick but only I can use that 09:01 Hello, City 09:01 Hello guys. 09:02 Welcome to the City 09:04 I am playing skyrim right now. 09:04 Ironbert... that pun >.< 09:05 like literally the worst XD 09:05 Yup 09:05 I am playing it right now. 09:05 cool :3 09:05 Awesome 09:05 I play it 09:05 race? 09:05 I have a Kahjit named Katt 09:05 HA HA HA 09:05 :3 09:06 i only play as kahjit (nyan) 09:06 I have two characters, an orc and a dark elf 09:06 FASTER THEN SANIC???!!!!!?? 09:07 And I dual wield knives. Not the best combat strategy, but it gets the job done 09:07 Aye 09:07 Lettuce Go 09:07 Wow 09:07 let us go 09:07 amazong 09:07 bexky 09:07 becky 09:07 fab 09:07 That wasn't even punny 09:07 Im gonna Leaf 09:07 The orc's name is Jorken, and the dark elf's name is Salther. 09:07 just 09:08 Wow you guys are so punny. 09:08 does this jorken 09:08 Tanks 09:08 LOL. 09:08 tip toeing in my jordans 09:08 I had an Ork 09:08 Named Dreck 09:08 He was the oposite of Shrek 09:08 Really 09:09 get drekt m8 09:09 I made him die so many times 09:09 Lol 09:09 Are we eating Dork tonight 09:09 And I felt good about it 09:09 Bacon 09:09 Lettuce 09:09 Actually were eating chicken :3 09:09 Cheese 09:09 TRIPLE CHEESE SANDWITCH 09:09 cause chicken is good 09:07 Im gonna Leaf 09:07 The orc's name is Jorken, and the dark elf's name is Salther. 09:07 just 09:08 Fab 09:08 Wow you guys are so punny. 09:08 does this jorken 09:08 Tanks 09:08 where Jordans? 09:08 LOL. 09:08 tip toeing in my jordans 09:08 I had an Ork 09:08 Named Dreck 09:08 He was the oposite of Shrek 09:08 Really 09:09 get drekt m8 09:09 I made him die so many times 09:09 Lol 09:09 Are we eating Dork tonight 09:09 And I felt good about it 09:09 Bacon 09:09 Lettuce 09:09 Actually were eating chicken :3 09:09 Cheese 09:09 TRIPLE CHEESE SANDWITCH 09:09 cause chicken is good 09:09 witch 09:09 Put that patty in between! 09:09 witch.... 09:10 Its burger! What what! Its burger! wow!!!! 09:10 *memories of bo2 zombies buried* Dear mother of.... 09:10 "Windows" Cleared 09:11 them teen titans go doe 09:11 I just quoted Cyborg from teen titans go! 09:11 While creating Ricky Rooster, I was thinking of making his favorite food Chicken 09:11 This was changed 09:11 that show is actually appauling 09:11 During development 09:11 Teen Titans go... ugh 09:11 I like bacon 09:11 teen titans was where it was at 09:11 True 09:11 The art style is horrendous, the jokes are not even funny 09:12 dem 90s cartoons doe 09:12 Some are 09:12 gao 09:12 We need more cartoons like the 90s ones 09:12 Super Mario Bros Super Show season 2 please 09:12 See ya guys I am off to go and play skyrim!!! 09:12 k 09:12 Teen Titans Suck 09:12 Ed Edd and Eddy aka my childhood 09:12 I love dat show 09:13 courage the cowardly dog 09:13 Young me loved it, even though I didn't get half the jokes 09:13 now with improved graphics 09:13 And now slightly older me loves it evenn more 09:13 *even 09:13 Tom And Jerry AKA My Childhood For 5n Years 09:13 *5 09:13 My brother is in love with Courage the Cowardly Dog 09:13 chicken and cow 09:13 Not literally, but it's his favorite show to this fate 09:14 OGHH 09:14 Eh, never really liked that one, to be honest 09:14 not everyone's perfect....... 09:14 I HATE IT 09:14 yah 09:14 it was..... 09:14 wired 09:14 wierd* 09:14 And diturbing 09:14 POWERPUFF GURLS :D 09:14 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0AXseEnXtsc 09:14 i used to love that show 09:14 Click that 09:15 Courage episode clip 09:15 Powerpuff Girls was awesome 09:15 Nope nope nope nope 09:15 And made by Lauren Faust 09:15 all aboard the nope train 09:15 nope nope nope 09:15 The creator of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic 09:15 your not perfect 09:15 ikr 09:15 and that show 09:15 sucks 09:16 This has been, "The more you know" by Gao 09:16 Yeah I knew dat already XD 09:16 someone made a fan mlp powerpuff girls crossover 09:17 it was well made as well 09:17 He 09:17 hello? 09:17 You're not perfect... 09:17 Stop.... 09:18 plz 09:18 anywas 09:18 I was 9 when Courage came out 09:18 Return the slab... 09:15 sucks 09:16 This has been, "The more you know" by Gao 09:16 Yeah I knew dat already XD 09:16 someone made a fan mlp powerpuff girls crossover 09:17 it was well made as well 09:17 He 09:17 hello? 09:17 You're not perfect... 09:17 Stop.... 09:18 plz 09:18 anywas 09:18 I was 9 when Courage came out 09:18 Return the slab... 09:18 Return the slab or suffer my curse... 09:20 Hi 09:20 Hello 09:18 Return the slab or suffer my curse... 09:19 Tonight you will be visited by three plauges, each worse than the last... 09:20 Hi 09:20 Hello 09:22 So I added the "Improvement needed" template. Do you think I should change it? 09:23 Improvement needed? 09:23 Lemme see 09:24 Hi 09:18 anywas 09:18 I was 9 when Courage came out 09:18 Return the slab... 09:18 Return the slab or suffer my curse... 09:19 Tonight you will be visited by three plauges, each worse than the last... 09:20 Hi 09:20 Hello 09:22 So I added the "Improvement needed" template. Do you think I should change it? 09:23 Improvement needed? 09:23 Lemme see 09:24 Hi 11:53 hi 11:53 It's working for me... 11:54 Hi iron? 11:54 :3 11:54 I did it 11:54 Hello Ironbert. Ping 11:54 AHH 11:54 MY EARS 11:54 11:54 Gaomon332 11:54 Gaomon332 11:54 k 11:54 also 11:54 steam 11:54 I left u a message 11:47 Haa-ng 11:49 Hoi 11:49 muhahahaha 11:49 My children 11:49 inhale 11:50 Hallo.... 11:50 Ng-aah 11:50 You shall all be my Children of the Grave. 11:50 Mmmm'kay hello 11:50 Rest your weary souls. 11:50 -_- No. 11:50 To join my cause. 11:50 Nope. 11:50 I shall now devour your soul. 11:50 Nope. 11:50 I like how City did not give a crap about Vinny stealing her soul 11:50 (Jk, I'm done now) 11:50 Nope. 11:50 Sorry. I had a broken record playing... 11:51 But you see 11:51 i have no soul 11:51 k 11:51 Because I stole it 11:51 Lol Git rekt vinny 11:52 3: 11:52 Vinny these souls are on a first come first serve basis 11:52 MiB do you know how to PM? 11:52 Sort of, yeah. 11:52 pm meh 11:52 On it! 11:53 Multi PM 11:53 Wurks right 11:53 Nope 11:53 Gao said it did 11:53 i repot u 11:53 It works now 11:53 its not on option on my typing bar 11:53 I fixed it 11:53 Ah 11:53 k 11:53 Rly 11:53 yarp 11:53 hi 11:53 It's working for me... 11:54 Hi iron? 11:54 :3 11:54 I did it 11:54 Hello Ironbert. Ping 11:54 AHH 11:54 MY EARS 11:54 11:54 Gaomon332 11:54 Gaomon332 11:54 k 11:54 also 11:54 steam 11:54 I left u a message 11:55 I saw 11:55 k 11:55 I am almost always watching 11:56 Im bored 11:57 k 11:57 Good for you, Iron! 11:56 Im bored 11:57 Good for you, Iron! 11:57 DOES IRONBERT PING ME 11:58 What does ping mean? 11:58 It's not even me! 12:01 Yo, MiB, you still see the Multi PM? 2015 02 25